El fruto prohibido
by v3nus6
Summary: [slash] (Tristan/Galahad Tristahad) Tristan tiene un apetito voraz por las manzanas, pero ¿cual es la razón para ello? Tal vez la respuesta está en el joven Galahad. (Dejen Review)


**Nota de autora: **Nuevamente en este fandom repartiendo el slash Tristahad (Tristan/Galahad)

Espero que les guste y que igual hagan que esta pareja fluya ;)

* * *

Siempre cargaba una manzana en sus bolsillos, la cual terminaba entre sus labios. Nadie sabía la razón de ello. Por lo que todos en la compañía se preguntaban porque Tristan no cargaba otros alimentos. No se atrevían a preguntar por miedo a uno de los mejores caballeros del rey Arturo, por lo que algunas respuestas salían de sus propias cabezas, desde la más obvia: "le gustan las manzanas", "esta obsesionado con ellas" o "era parte de un ritual"; la última era la más aceptada. Ya que después de una batalla cuando se reunían con la caza del día, Tristan usaba sus afilados dientes para devorar la carne pegado al hueso del ciervo al que le dieron muerte.

Pero la realidad, era otra. La manzana era el fruto prohibido y Tristan tenía el suyo. Así como Eva fue tentada por una serpiente para comer de esa manzana prohibida para luego ella tentar a Adán, porque ella fue una mujer que tentó a un hombre a cometer pecado. Pero, el caso de Tristan era otro. Él tenía un Adán que lo tentaba a caer en sus bajos instintos. Así es, Tristan tenía una manzana de Adán o mejor dicho… un hombre.

_¿Un hombre? ¡Tristan, uno de los mejores caballeros del rey Arturo enamorado de otro hombre! ¡Qué pecado más grande qué el de Eva!_

Pensaba Tristan entre risas solo para él, ya que era pagano y no creía en la iglesia aunque en ocasiones luche por ella; pero no porque él quiera si no que solo es por las ordenes de Arturo al que seguiría hasta la muerte.

Lo único que le preocupaba era que esa persona no sintiera lo mismo y se alejara de él, perdiendo su amistad… su poca y bien valorada amistad de Galahad.

Así es, él estaba enamorado de Galahad, el caballero más joven de la compañía de Arturo. Se enamoró de esa inocencia que aún mantenía a pesar que sus manos estaban igual que las de todos: manchadas de sangre. Por momentos llego a pensar que se trataba de admiración pero lo desecho, no había que admirar de él; Tristan era el admirado por su gran valentía en batallas.

Supo que se enamoró de Galahad cuando en una misión este se separó de ellos para meterse a bañar a un río. Tristan se hallaba en su posición de búsqueda y quedo perplejo al verle desnudo. No era un cuerpo perfecto como las ninfas que se pintaban, tenía menos o el mismo número de cicatrices de las batallas que han tenido. Sin embargo, para Tristan esa visión fue de las más hermosas que ha tenido.

Observaba como la luz del sol alumbraba la silueta de aquel cuerpo joven, el agua que se tiraba sobre su piel le daba el volumen y contorno haciendo pasar que Gahalad pareciera un sueño, una ilusión, como si no existiera y fuera un mito como esos seres que se creía que andaban sobre la tierra entre los humanos. Se veía tan exquisito y puro. Tristan cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza para que su mente deje de procesar el deseo de ir hasta donde se hallaba el joven para abrazarlo y pegarlo a su cuerpo, para sentir el contacto de su piel contra la suya y sus dientes. Mordió una manzana que tenía para su corcel y dejo que su jugo sacie ese voraz apetito que le abrió Galahad.

Esa era la respuesta de porque siempre tenía una manzana.

Nadie sospechaba de sus sentimientos e intenciones hacia el joven.

Ni cuando Galahad tenía mujeres sentadas en sus piernas, acariciándolas y besándolas con pasión frente a todos en la cantina mientras que Tristan lo observaba poseído de celos. Trataba de controlarse mordiendo su manzana. Él quería hacerlo con Tristan, tenerlo en sus piernas y tocar su piel con sus manos y labios. Por ello, se le insinuó a Galahad de una sola forma pero contenía dos mensajes ocultos; con su manzana entre los dientes lanzó un dardo al de Galahad sin dejar de verle a los ojos, haciendo que al menor se le borre la sonrisa.

* * *

Ya era de noche y cada uno se fue a su casa de campaña. Había oscuridad cuando Galahad sintió un brazo jalarle de la cintura para someterle en caso de querer escapar. Quiso defenderse pero fue empujado, sintió como la persona se montó en su cadera agarrándole de las muñecas para inmovilizarlo. Se dio cuenta, que estaba ante un hábil guerrero.

Iba a gritar por ayuda pero fue silenciado por otros labios. Durante ese beso pudo sentir una barba rasposa sobre su rostro que iba bajando hasta su cuello, regreso a sus labios para morderlos como lo hizo en sus hombros. Una de sus manos fue liberada por unos segundos ya que fuera tomada por la otra mano de su visitante, dejando juntos ambos brazos. Ahora esa mano que lo soltó recorría su abdomen desnudo, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber dormido semidesnudo.

No podía gritar, esos labios no se lo permitían porque cada vez que lo iba a intentar regresaban a su boca. Su oreja estaba siendo devorada por unos dientes filosos y no dudaba que todo su ser estaría igual. Confirmado por su pene que estaba siendo estimulado por una mano experta que sabía lo que hacía y quería.

El pecho de Galahad se agitaba a la par con su respiración, no era por miedo. Era excitación. Esta persona no estaba siendo violencia, lo acariciaba para acceder a él y los gemidos que salían de su garganta por la masturbación eran señal que estaba de acuerdo en esa acción.

–Quiero modere como una manzana -le susurró al oído- saborearte como a ella –reconoció la voz-. Beber de tu esencia como si fuera el jugo del fruto prohibido.

–¿Tris…Tristán? -preguntó sorprendido en voz baja y tímida, combinada con gemidos de placer-

–Galahad déjame morder tu manzana de Adán y no me importa ir mil veces al maldito infierno o a todos los infiernos que puedan o no existir. No me importan las consecuencias por comer el fruto prohibido, mi fruto, tú Galahad -le menciono pegando más su piel a la del chico, besando cada parte de ella.

Galahad no sabía que decir, todo pasaba tan rápido. Pensaba que era una clase de sueño de mal gusto. Era imposible que Tristán sintiera algo por alguien, después de verle matar hasta por placer. Y menos por él. Pero ahí estaba Tristán, sobre su cuerpo dándole placer con cuerpo y labios. Sus manos estaban liberadas tras el discurso del mayor, tocaban su rostro para asegurarse que sea él. Tal vez fue la excitación que hizo que lo bese y juegue con su lengua dentro de la boca del mayor. Ahora eran sus manos que recorrían el cuerpo más varonil y cicatrizado de heridas de guerra.

Su piel no era como la de Galahad, y eso lo sabía. Era piel fresca, suave e inocente. Aunque el joven también ha participado en las mismas batallas sus heridas son menos. Comenzaba a sentir culpa de ultrajarlo, de manchar esa piel con la suya, de dejarle herida irreparable en su inocencia. Pero era tarde. Ya no resistía estar sin comer de ese fruto prohibido de Galahad. Si no lo hacía suyo, se iba arrepentir el resto de su vida de no poder comer aquella manzana jugosa que tenía en manos o mejor dicho, aquella masculinidad que tenía entre sus piernas.

Galahad le estaba permitiendo unirse con él, ya no era fruto prohibido. Ya no más. No iba a desaprovechar la oferta de la serpiente que le invitaba al paraíso. Las piernas de Galahad eran las puertas abiertas del paraíso, podía acariciarlas con sus dedos aquellas piernas en las que su pene entraba en él encajaba perfecto. Como si realmente fuera la llave al paraíso. Tristán no creía en esas cosas. No hasta ahora que estaba contra esa piel joven. Si alguna vez toco el cielo y su gloria fue en medio del cuerpo de Galahad. Ya no era la manzana, ya no era la serpiente, era un ángel que vino por él.

Los gemidos de Galahad eran los coros celestiales que repetían su nombre implorando por más. Cada embestida, cada beso y acaricia le hacía que su espera haya valido la pena.

Ahora estaban en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero no era contra algún enemigo como siempre en esta ocasión era entre ellos, no era un entrenamiento, era una batalla sexual. Donde el final no era la venida de la muerta, era la esencia de uno sobre el otro.

Tal vez porque Galahad es un joven inexperto en estas batallas se vino antes bañando su pecho y el de Tristán con aquel liquido blanco y espeso.

Eso hizo que Tristán se moleste, no por la mancha de su piel, sino porque deseaba beber ese jugo que ha de ser más exquisito que el de las manzanas. Ahora que tendrá que lamerlo como un animal. Por un momento pensó que estaba bien, al final era uno.

Un animal salvaje que probó la gloria y ahora debe regresar al mundo mortal como el animal apestoso y rastrero que era. Se metió a la casa de campaña de Galahad y luego a su cama como un perro pordiosero, su retirada será igual. Lo reconocía, Tristán sabía que era un animal miserable.

Le dio la última embestida a Galahad tan fuerte que el otro rasgo el piso de tierra con sus uñas mientras que Tristán ocultaba el rostro en su cuello para ir bajando y lamer la esencia juvenil hasta donde llegó el semen de Galahad sobre su propio cuerpo. Antes que Galahad dijera algo, él abandono el lugar sigiloso en la oscuridad.

* * *

Al día siguiente Galahad evitaba a Tristán, y él otro no insistía en buscarle. Hasta que Galahad se encontraba debajo de un manzano descansando cuando escucho el chillido del halcón de Tristán, alzando su vista hallando al hombre frente de él, observándole.

Tristán arranco una manzana del árbol, estirando su brazo sobre Galahad, luego se inclinó a su altura mordiendo la manzana sacándole el jugo sin quitar la vista del joven a quien comenzaba a ruborizarse.

–Me gustan las manzanas -menciono Tristán en un tono seco- porque mientras más roja –se acercó más- es más jugosa –le murmuro al oído para luego mordérselo-. En la noche comeré de nuevo ese exquisito manjar -se separó de él para retomar su altura.

Arrojo aquella manzana mordida a las manos de Galahad para que lo atrape, cosa que hizo con una sonrisa.

–Eso espero… -murmuro para morder la manzana de Tristán.


End file.
